Moonlight Shadow (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Moonlight Shadow 'is the Omnitrix 1.5's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown moon in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Overview Moonlight Shadow is a humanoid alien, around the same height as Ben. He is made out of a substance very similar to moon rock, with his body having many craters. His appearance is influenced by the moon he is closest to. Thus, if he is on Earth, he will resemble Earth's Moon, having a dark grey/silver color scheme. Areas of his body are frequently covered by shadow. Moonlight Shadow's appearance and powers are influenced by the lunar phase of each moon. The following forms correspond to the lunar phase of Earth's Moon: New Moon When in his New Moon Form, Moonlight Shadow is enveloped completely by darkness, although the edges of his craters are still somewhat visible. He is surrounded by a silvery white aura. Waxing/Waning Crescent When in his Waxing/Waning Crescent form, Moonlight Shadow has parts of his body illuminated by a silvery white light. These areas consist of: around his eyes (as if wearing a visor), the back of his palms (having a crescent moon symbol on them), all the joint areas, around his waist (forming a belt) and a crooked crescent moon logo on his torso, with one end starting from his left pectoral and the other meeting his "belt" on his waist. First/Final Quarter When in his First/Final Quarter form, Moonlight Shadow has equal parts of his body illuminated by moonlight and surrounded by darkness. The light now extends to the lower part of his face, his forearms, shoulders and neck, feet, with the crescent moon logo replaced by a crooked first/final quarter logo, essentially having half of his torso enveloped in darkness and the other in moonlight. Waxing/Waning Gibbous When in his Waxing/Waning Gibbous form, Moonlight Shadow is almost completely illuminated by moonlight. The only areas still enveloped by darkness are: his forehead, thighs and upper arms, with his torso having a waxing/waning gibbous logo, with a small area at his stomach covered by darkness. Full Moon When in his Full Moon form, Moonlight Shadow is completely illuminated by moonlight, although the interior of his craters are still in shadow. He is surrounded by a black aura. Solar Eclipse A variation of his New Moon form, Moonlight Shadow's silvery white aura is replaced by a dark red one. Lunar Eclipse A variation of his Full Moon form, Moonlight Shadow is illuminated by red moonlight. Moonlight Shadow usually has green glowing eyes, with the exception of his Solar Eclipse form, with red glowing eyes and his Lunar Eclipse form, with black eyes. Moonlight Shadow wears the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest, which is visible from his First/Final Quarter form onwards. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Moonlight Manipulation: Moonlight Shadow possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate moonlight in various shapes and forms. ** 0%-New Moon: When in his New Moon form, Moonlight Shadow possesses almost zero power over moonlight, save for the silvery white aura around him, which can be used to illuminate an area to a limited degree. ** 25%-Waxing Crescent: When in his Waxing Crescent form, Moonlight Shadow gains some control of moonlight, allowing him to fire blasts of silvery white light, that do minor damage. However, they can be fired at a very rapid rate, accumulating major damage over time. Moonlight Shadow can also illuminate larger areas with superior clarity. ** 50%-First Quarter: When in his First Quarter form, Moonlight Shadow gains further control of moonlight, allowing him to fire light arcs and form light cages to imprison enemies. In addition, plolonged exposure to moonlight will lead to increased strength, speed and durability. ** 75%-Waxing Gibbous: When in his Waxing Gibbous form, Moonlight Shadow gains even more control over moonlight, allowing him to drain moonlight shone upon an area, fire powerful beams of light and create various constructs, such as tendrils and blades. ** 100%-Full Moon: When in his Full Moon form, Moonlight Shadow gains maximum control over moonlight, allowing him to fire an omnidirectional blast of intense moonlight, which now has the ability to burn, move with blinding speed and even fly. ** 1000%-Lunar Eclipse: When in his Lunar Eclipse form, Moonlight Shadow receives a massive boost in power, producing moonlight so hot it can melt metal with ease. Everyone hit by a light blast produced by Moonlight Shadow in this form will become slightly unhinged and might turn feral. The effect will wear off after approximately 10 minutes. * Shadow Manipulation: Moonlight Shadow possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate shadows in various shapes and forms. ** 0%-Full Moon: When in his Full Moon form, Moonlight Shadow possesses almost zero control over shadows, save for the black aura around him, which can be used to make an area darker to a limited degree. ** 25%-Waning Gibbous: When in his Waning Gibbous form, Moonlight Shadow gains some control of shadows, allowing him to fire blasts of dark energy, that do massive damage. However, they require time to charge, leaving Moonlight Shadow defenseless temporarily. Moonlight Shadow can also make areas darker on a larger scale. ** 50%-Final Quarter: When in his Final Quarter form, Moonlight Shadow gains further control of shadows, allowing him to dark energy spheres, that are able to home in on a target and produce a layer of darkness that envelops a person or object. In addition, prolonged exposure to shadows will lead to increased strength, speed and durability. ** 75%-Waning Crescent: When in his Waning Crescent form, Moonlight Shadow gains even more control over shadows, allowing him to drain shadows cast upon an area, produce dark energy spikes from the ground and create various constructs, such as tendrils and blades. ** 100%-New Moon: When in his New Moon form, Moonlight Shadow gains maximum control over shadows, allowing him to fire an omnidirectional blast of dark energy, animate shadows and levitate above the ground. ** 1000%-Solar Eclipse: When in his Solar Eclipse form, Moonlight Shadow receives a massive boost in power, producing solid darkness that can pierce metal with ease. Everyone staring at him for more than 5 seconds will have blurry vision and might become blind. The effect will wear off after approximately 10 minutes, though medical treatment is still adviced. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Direct sunlight will cause Moonlight Shadow's cells to oversaturate, sending him into a coma-like state. It will also burn the shadow layer covering him, causing extreme pain. * Moon Obscurity: If the moon is obscured by some means, such as a cloudy sky, Moonlight Shadow's light based abilities will severely decrease. * Lunar Phase Depedency: Moonlight Shadow's powerset and power level are completely dependent on the lunar phase, making him an unpredictable alien to use. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Multiple Form Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000